summer vacation
by ginnyliciouspotter
Summary: The gang have decided to have a awesome summer vacation before they begin their journey into becoming adults. There is going to be romance, drama and new friendships formed. A bunch of teens alone on a beautiful island...what could go wrong. This is my first post and I would like honest feedback. But rudeness is so uncalled for. Hope ya are going to enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction post...nervous sweating.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling the Queen. Writing this just for fun

Summer Vacation

Chapter 1

"No absolutely not!" The four teenagers hung their heads in despair. Harry felt a sharp jab in his ribs. He jerked his head around to see Ginny glaring at him. He mouthed the words okay to his friends. Taking a deep breathe he began his well rehearsed speech.

Flashback:

"She is never going to go for it." stated Hermione. Everyone threw a pillow at her. "Duh!" they all yelled at her. "That's why we need a full proof plan." said Ginny. She wiggled her eyebrows and directed her attention towards Harry. "And what exactly do you have in mind Miss. Weasely." They were sitting very close together but not so close as to be touching. There had been a lot of flirting with each other in the months after the final battle. Ginny at first just wanted to keep Harry's mind off everything he had went through. They both still had feelings for each other but were trying to figure things out and ease back into things."We have a secret weapon." she stated as if everyone should know what she was talking about. "And what would that be?" asked Ron."Harry." They all stared at her until Harry decided to break the silence. "Yes because i have some superpower that i'm unaware of." "Oh please mom will never be able to say no to you...after all you are her favorite son." she giggled. "Hey!" yelled Ron. Everyone snickered because it was of course true, Harry could do no wrong in Mrs. Weasely's slipped her hand into Ron's in an attempt to calm him down. Ginny continued to talk like she had said nothing wrong. "You just flash those brilliant green eyes at her, promise her that her precious babies will be safe with the all powerful Harry Potter and she will melt like butter. Harry rolled his eyes at her but all the while knowing she was right.

Flashback Ends:

"It's just going to be the six of us going...Neville and Luna are going to meet with us there. I've already rented a condo for the summer and I have personally put up the wards. There are six bedrooms so everyone will have there own room, also i have two personal house elves that will make sure we don't go hungry. We promise to owl you once a week with a report on how everything is going." "I just don't know." Mrs. Weasley sighed. They could all tell she was on the verge of shutting the whole plan down when Harry went in for the kill. "With everything that we have been through and with never having a real childhood I just wanted one normal summer with my friends and family...just to be a normal teenager and I promise that i will keep my family safe...mum." Ginny saw the look on her mom's face before anyone else and knew that they were going to have the best summer of their lives. Molly grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes. "I had better get a letter every week and I trust you all to behave yourselves in a responsible manner." Molly still had Harry in a hug..."Mom when he turns blue the hug is over." Molly let go of her boy and sent the kids up to their rooms. As soon as she heard the bedroom door shut the squeals and shouts rumbled throughout the whole house. She knew in her heart it was time to let them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation

Chapter 2

Flirting and Shopping

"Meanwhile in Ron's room, "I told ya it would work!" gloated Ginny. Hermione and Ron sat on his bed holding hands. Harry loved seeing his two best friends finally happy after years of living in denial. Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed with her legs dangling over the edge. Harry sat on the floor in between the two beds once again almost touching distance of Ginny. She kept swinging her legs and "accidentally" brushing up against him. The contact was sending shivers throughout his entire body. "So when can we go to the condo?" asked Hermione. "I told Binky and Mindy we would be arriving next. I rented it for the whole summer so we can have all the fun we want." Harry was inching his way closer to Ginny. She had began to play with the hair on the back of his neck,which she knew was a sensitive spot for him. Luckly Ron had begun to read the latest Quidditch Weekly issue and didn't notice what was going on. Hermione was going over her checklist again but Harry noticed she would glance their way and grin, but never said anything. Ginny lifted her leg so Harry could move in between them, she knew they were being bold but flirting like this with Ron right in the room was exciting. "We should go shopping because I need a new swimsuit and some summer outfits for the beach." said Ginny. "I agree,my swimsuit is too small." said Hermione. Both of the guys groaned because they knew they were going to spend the whole day watching the girls try on clothes. "Just think about all the bikinis I will be trying on." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. He had to catch his breathe as her lips barely touched his neck and he was sure his heart stopped. "Let's go today because we still have several things on the checklist to do." stated Hermione.

They apparated to Diagon Alley then walked to muggle London. Harry had to stop by Gringotts and got some galleons transferred to muggle money...he insisted on paying for the shopping spree, and the girls did argue but it was pointless. "Harry are you sure we can get whatever we need for the trip?" asked Ginny. Harry watched as she bit her lower lip, she did that whenever she was worried about something. Ron and Hermione were in another part of the store looking around. "Ginny trust me when I say that it is my great pleasure to buy you all the skimpy swimsuits you want." Ginny grinned cuz he had the sexist looks on his face. His eyes had turned a dark green which was an indication he was turned on. She pressed up against him and whispered in his ear " Maybe I'll pick out a couple of items for your eyes only." Harry gasped as she smirked and walked away swaying her hips back and forth. Oh this was going to be a great summer because he was sure Ginny Weasely was going to be the death of him. Two hours later they emerged from the store with Harry carrying six bags and Ron carrying four. They shrunk the packages so they only had to carry one bag each and decided to have lunch. They found a casual cafe and had a long lunch, talking about the past and a little about the future. Ginny continued flirting and teasing Harry during the lunch, her hands were doing terrible things to his thighs and mind. She was getting very close to his growing bulge when he grabbed her hand. Ron went to the loo, Hermione was on the phone talking to her mom and Harry decided on payback. He slid his hand on her bare thigh just below the hem of her shorts and whispered in her ear "You know bad girls get punished in delicious ways." He kissed her neck and worked his way to her ear. His hand found her panty clad glory and he nibbed her ear as his rubbed her numb. He stopped before she had her release just as Ron was returning to the table.


End file.
